Energy Magic
Background: Energy Magic is a form of Lost Magic that was very prevalent during the earlier years of the world, and was once widely used by many Mages and Wizards in the time of the Dragons, and before. Not much is known of the Magic as it was thought lost during the years of the Great Dragon War, and all Mages able to use it were killed or otherwise disappeared- with the exception of Chaitanya, the Energy Dragon, who being a Dragon herself survived the war and went in to hiding along with the likes of Igneel, Grandeeney, Metalicana, Weisslogia and Skiadrum. Energy Magic was not seen again for several centuries, having no Mages able to use it- or anyone having previously learned it- Energy Magic fell from existence and is not known to nearly anyone in the World. It is seldom mentioned in History Recordings of the World, all documentation existing on the Magic seems to have been destroyed or altogether lost. The true reason for the Magic disappearing from nearly all knowledge remains unknown. It wasn't until around the year x770, when a young girl named Frea was found alone in the streets of Magnolia- and subsequently found by Guild Master of Fairy Tail, Makarov Dreyer- that Energy Magic was seen again in the world. Frea was the only known Energy Mage in all of Fiore, and in all the rest of the world until she eventually took a student on under her wing- and trained him to use Energy Magic as well. Description: Energy Magic has a hard time being truly explained, as it is very complex and very much about how the way it works is still very much unknown. It was mentioned by Chaitanya, the Energy Dragon herself, and perhaps the one true 'Master' of the Magic as such; "Energy Magic is a beautiful, and dangerous thing. It's mysterious in its own ways, and none of us, even me, can ever truly understand it." Energy Magic, is based upon one's spirit, ones soul. An Energy Mage's magic depends on their soul, their heart." Chaitanya told her slowly. "Not everyone can learn it, it is extremely difficult to learn to project one's very own soul, their own Nature." Chaitanya told the young girl, who was listening with interest. Frea always tried to listen carefully to what Chaitanya told her. "As you already know, if you wish to use this Magic, you have to have a very large supply of Magic Energy, or your powers are useless to you." To make a spell, Frea, you have to search your heart. Search your heart for the words that you need, the words that will help you with whatever you need them for." Chaitanya murmured. "Words that come straight from your heart. Energy Magic is a beautiful, and dangerous thing. It's mysterious in its own ways, and none of us, even me, can ever truly understand it." Chaitanya explained. "In some cases, depending on how strong you are, how strongly you feel about something, Energy Magic can do what was thought impossible." Chaitanya's head leaned down until her nose was only an inch away from Frea's. "And sometimes, you can use it, even when have no Magic Energy." Category:Magic